Ojos de Plata
by Sunny ShiroiNeko
Summary: Amy, una adolescente algo tímida y asustadiza que vive con su madre enferma, se ve obligada a buscar trabajo por su mala situación económica. ¿Fazbear's Fright? Era sólo una atracción del terror, nada especial. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Nada más un conejo psicópata y un montón de cosas extrañas. "La empresa no se hace responsable de muertes o daños a la persona".
1. Primera Noche en Fazbear's Fright

Ojos de Plata

Aviso: esta historia es algo rara y tendrá un poco de todo. Espero les guste.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon; yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro. Las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

 _~Primera Noche en Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction._

 **I**

Sobre una mesa redonda y gastada, se hallaban varias cartas. Cada una del mismo remitente y trataban de básicamente lo mismo.

Una mujer algo mayor leía atentamente una de ellas. Su cabello negro se encontraba perfectamente amarrado en una coleta alta, su tez era demasiado blanca y su tamaño promedio. Su expresión era casi enfermiza.

Ella era mi madre. Yo la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, la cual estaba algo descuidada.

—Hi-hija, ven. Échale un vistazo a esto...

Ella me entregó un papel arrugado y yo comencé a leerlo. Mis ojos se ampliaban con cada palabra escrita.

—Van a embargarnos...

—No puedo creerlo.

No había razón para sorprenderse.

—Esta sería la tercera vez en el mes.

La mujer se lamentó mientras cubría su cara con sus manos. Suspiré.

Estábamos en bancarrota. Mi madre enfermó poco después de que mi padre murió. Ella estuvo ausentándose en el trabajo sin un previo aviso y la despidieron. Por su estado actual mi madre no puede conseguir uno nuevo.

Yo, actualmente, estaba en busca de un empleo que pudiera mantenernos. Por supuesto que era difícil al ser menor de edad.

—Amy, no sé qué vamos a hacer...

—No te preocupes mamá, yo estoy buscando empleo, así que..

Ella pronto me interrumpió.

—¡¿Y qué pasará con tus estudios?!

Suspiré de nuevo. Por supuesto.

—No pasará nada, te lo aseguro. Además, ¿qué tal un empleo en un local de comida rápida? Sus horarios son flexibles y la paga está bastante bien...

Ella me miró algo molesta pero luego se resignó.

—Muy bien, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Ella sonrió, de esa forma amable que siempre hacía. Yo no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

—Gracias mamá.

* * *

Permítanme que me presente. Soy Amy Anderson. Me gusta leer, los dulces y el rock. Mi cabello es largo y castaño claro, al igual que mis ojos. Mi tez es blanca, un poco pálida, y mi altura mucho menor de la promedio. Mi edad, 17 años.

Soy algo tímida y asustadiza, y a veces hasta imprudente. Tomo decisiones sin pensarlas dos veces, lo cual me trajo problemas en más de una ocasión.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, sobre mi cama y leyendo el periódico. Debía encontrar un empleo que no me robara tantas horas importantes. Por ejemplo, las de la escuela.

Como imaginé, un trabajo en un local de hamburguesas y chatarra no contaba con los horarios que necesitaba. En su mayoría eran por la mañana y el resto de la tarde.

Necesitaba uno que fuera más tarde. Aquellos horarios no eran convenientes.

Continué hojeando y deslicé mi dedo índice sobre el papel, tratando de localizar algún nombre oculto o algo. ¿Qué nadie necesitaba un empleado? Vaya porquería.

Mi dedo se detuvo en una noticia. Las letras eran poco llamativas y pequeñas, como si realmente no quisieran que alguien las leyera.

Entre cerré los ojos hasta que finalmente pude entenderlas.

"Se busca guardia nocturno..."

—¿Huh? Interesante...

"... Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction."

Eso sonaba aterrador, como su nombre bien dice. Sin embargo, sus horarios me parecieron accesibles.

"12 a 6:00 a.m"

No se consiguen empleos con esos horarios tan a menudo. A pesar de que debido a ellos no podría dormir por la noche, no debía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Tomé una tijera y recorté ese sector de la página, luego miré la hora: 01:27 p.m.

Perfecto, no era muy tarde. Podría ir hasta allí para cerciorarme de que el puesto aún esté disponible.

—Espero que nadie lo haya tomado, no sabría qué hacer si eso ocurriese.

En realidad, yo no iba a culpar a quien lo tomase. Muchas personas podrían estar en mi misma situación, pero... digamos que era más como una carrera. Sí, el primero en llegar se queda con el puesto, sin rencores.

Me dirigí a la salida. No había rastros de mi mamá, quizás estaba tomando una siesta. Suspiré y salí por la puerta sin avisar, rumbo a aquel local.

El viaje fue un poco largo, casi una hora. Bajé del autobús y caminé una manzana.

Me detuve frente a un edificio, no muy grande pero sí lo suficientemente aterrador.

—No es necesario que de miedo también el exterior...

Pensé insegura.

Negué con la cabeza. No podía quedarme parada en la puerta todo el día; quizás piensen que estoy loca y no me contraten.

Puse una mano temblorosa sobre la puerta e hice fuerza para empujarla. Las bisagras rechinaron estrepitosamente. Fruncí el ceño, ¿podría ser que el lugar estaba abandonado?

Entré y caminé cautelosamente por el lugar. Parecía un poco sucio... ¿sería parte de la atracción?

Vi entonces una puerta que ponía "Gerencia" escrito sobre un cartel torcido.

Me acerqué y le di ligeros golpes hasta oír un "adelante" Sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Entré asomando primero la cabeza. Tras un escritorio se encontraba un hombre, un poco mayor de cuarenta años. Este me miró con poco interés.

—Bienvenida a Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction... ¿qué se le ofrece?

Preguntó. No parecía importarle realmente.

Me puse algo nerviosa y entré a la oficina mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego de unos minutos dije:

—Yo... estoy interesada en el puesto... de guardia nocturno.

—¿Qué?

Me miró sorprendido, como si no quisiese creerlo. ¿Cuál era el problema?

—¿Estás segura de ello?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El sujeto se rascó la nuca, un poco incómodo

—Verás... este lugar es una _atracción del terror_. ¿Aún así te interesa?

Hizo énfasis en la palabra "terror". La verdad es que yo no era precisamente fanática del miedo, y suelo asustarme con facilidad. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?

—Sí, estoy interesada.

 _Quizás de nuevo había tomado una mala decisión._

El hombre suspiró.

—Pues bien, contratada.

—¿Eh? ¿Así nada más? ¿Sin contratos o entrevistas?

Estaba sorprendida. Eso sin duda no me lo esperaba.

El hombre me miró fastidiado.

—No, no es necesario —respondió.

—Pero...

—Óyeme, ¿quieres el trabajo o no?

Asentí lentamente. Aún así pensaba que a aquel lugar le faltaba algo de profesionalidad. El hombre tomó una libreta de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

—Sólo necesitaré tu nombre y algunos datos personales.

Dijo.

—Ya sabes, por si ocurre alguna emergencia.

Aclaró luego. La verdad no me parecía algo extraño que se requieran mis datos personales, sinceramente estaba aliviada.

—No hay problema... —dije con una pequeña sonrisa. El hombre entonces asintió.

—Pues bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Amy Anderson —respondí.

Él lo anotó en su libreta.

—¿Edad?

—Diecisiete años.

El gerente me envió una breve mirada.

—Aún eres muy joven para...

—¡Por favor! ¡Necesito el trabajo!

Le interrumpí, golpeando ambas manos en el escritorio del gerente. Él pareció sobresaltarse por ello, pero luego suspiró mientras cerraba la libreta.

—La empresa no se hará responsable -advirtió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por supuesto.

—Pues bien. Te espero esta noche, quince minutos antes de las 12 para darte algunas indicaciones. ¡Y no llegues tarde!

—S-sí...

Me sorprendió todo esto, ya que no comprendía por qué tantas precauciones. Yo sólo me limitaba a asentir y obedecer.

El gerente me entregó una gorra de un tono medio azulado, que llevaba bordado "Seguridad". Luego deslizó sobre el escritorio una pequeña placa plateada que llevaba escrito lo mismo.

—Hasta que tengamos listo tu uniforme, deberás usar esto.

Asentí, tomando la placa mientras le echaba un vistazo. Le faltaba brillo y estaba vieja y gastada, probablemente porque ya se ha usado antes.

—Muchas gracias.

Él sólo suspiró e hizo señas para que me retirarse, aunque no sin antes advertirme, nuevamente, de mi puntualidad de esta noche.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi casa lentamente. Mi madre pronto me miró desde el sofá de la pequeña y maltrecha sala. Su expresión era de preocupación.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Salí a buscar trabajo.

Respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con curiosidad. Yo sonreí victoriosa.

—Guardia Nocturna. ¿Qué te parece?

Mamá se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera debatiéndose por algo.

—Eso suena... peligroso...

Respondió al cabo de un tiempo. Su tono era de desagrado.

Debí suponerlo.

—No te preocupes, no pasará nada. Además, mi turno es de seis horas, podré volver a casa a tiempo para ir a la escuela.

Pensé que eso iba a convencerla. Ella exhaló contrariada y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuando comienzas...?

—Esta noche —sonreí algo nerviosa, pues sabía que lo siguiente no le gustaría- En Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction...

Los ojos de mi madre se ampliaron.

—¡¿"Fazbear's"?! Hija, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Eh...

Es cierto. Debido a los constantes accidentes que implicaban la desaparición de niños y la misteriosa muerte de empleados nocturnos, la reputación del establecimiento, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, fue decayendo. No obstante, este no era el mismo Fazbear's.

—Ese lugar está maldito...

Mi madre me tomó de los hombros, afectada. Quizás trabajar en aquél lugar era egoísta, pero era todo lo que podía hacer

—No te preocupes, en serio. Juro que no hay animatronicos en ese lugar. Al parecer es sólo una "Atracción del Terror" basada en los sucesos de la pizzeria.

—¿Es así?

No se veía convencida, y no es que lo que haya dicho ayudara mucho. ¿Basada en sucesos extraños y morbosos? Fazbear's Fright sin duda debe lograr su cometido, aunque parecía un poco de mal gusto.

—Por favor. Cualquier cosa que suceda, dímelo. Renuncia si es necesario en caso de que algo malo pase.

—Sí, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió, aparentemente satisfecha y se levantó del sofá.

—Entonces deberías descansar, o te quedarás dormida en el trabajo.

Cierto. Sonreí y me despedi de ella mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto. En verdad no quería echar a perder todo y ser despedida la primera noche.

Eso sería sin duda vergonzoso.

Me puse la gorra y abroché la placa en mi remera, de un azul parecido al de la gorra.

Ya estaba lista. Miré la hora: 22:47.

¡Debía marcharme pronto!

—Diablos...

Maldije el local que quedaba tan lejos. Por supuesto que también había sido mi culpa por distraerme, pero es que no podía marcharme sin hacerle la cena a mi madre. No quería que estuviera enfadada conmigo por haber escogido ese trabajo.

Salí prácticamente corriendo de mi casa. Por suerte el bus no tardó mucho en llegar, por lo que pude llegar a Fazbear's Fright sin problemas. Me sorprendí al ver la hora: 23:42. Llegué temprano, ¡vaya!

Entré al local. Por supuesto, la puerta rechinó con el mismo ruido estrepitoso que pronto me delató. El gerente salió de su oficina y me miró sorprendido.

—Bienvenida, no creí que en verdad ibas a venir.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Nadie lo hace. ¿Es que no conoces este lugar?

Puse mala cara; ¿de qué hablaba ese sujeto? Esta era una simple "Atracción del terror" basada en los desafortunados sucesos en Fazbear's Pizza. No había nada extraño, además de que no había animatrónicos...

El gerente me miró y luego negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—Bien, ya no importa. Sígueme, te enseñaré tu oficina.

Comenzó a caminar. Yo lo seguí; aunque estaba algo dudosa por lo que había dicho, yo sólo sonreí ya que estaba feliz de haber encontrado un trabajo y con este horario.

La oficina era grande pero estaba algo sucia. El gerente comenzó a darme indicaciones.

—Escúchame, esto es importante. Deberás vigilar las cámaras y reparar los distintos errores que estos puedan sufrir a lo largo de la noche —me mostró una pantalla táctil, como una tableta, pero estaba agarrada a la pared—. Desde aquí podrás revisar las cámaras.

Asentí. Él se acercó a una computadora sobre el escritorio, un poco alejada de la pantalla táctil, sobre un amplio escritorio.

—En esta computadora podrás reiniciar los sistemas para repararlos. Es importante que prestes atención a estas cosas...

Asentí de nuevo.

—Pase lo que pase, NO salgas de la oficina. Recuerda escuchar con atención las diversas llamadas que recibirás de un tipo desconocido pero que podrían ayudarte.

—E-está bien...

No entendía por qué tantas precauciones. Sólo era revisar cámaras, ¿no había ningún peligro, no?

Sin embargo, ¿qué era en realidad lo que tenia que vigilar en este lugar? ¿Ladrones?

—Son cinco noches, pero tú decides si quieres seguir trabajando en este lugar una vez cumplidas. Nadie lo hace, sin embargo...

—¿Uh...?

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, él miró la hora rápidamente y agitado exclamó: -Oh, vaya, ¡mira la hora! Debo irme, buena suerte.

Prácticamente huyó, antes de que siquiera pudiera decir nada. ¿Qué diablos?

—Bueno pues...

Me senté en la silla. Era giratoria por lo que di una vuelta con un alegre "wiii", como si hubiese vuelto a mi infancia. Qué tiempos, no había preocupaciones ni obligaciones. Aunque no era precisamente "adulta", no podía evitar extrañar aquella edad en que hacías y actuabas a tu manera, sin importar lo que los demás piensen. Podías estar horas tirada en el césped, jugando con muñecos mientras dejabas volar tu imaginación de mil formas, y luego dormir y despertar tarde para repetirlo. No era tan estresante, pero tampoco odiaba mi edad, a pesar de que comenzaba a ver las cosas diferentes, dándome cuenta que el mundo no era como yo creía, notando lo decepcionante que era. Pero, a su vez, sentimientos incomprensibles para aquella edad poco a poco podía entenderlos.

Revisé las cámaras. Todo parecía en orden, aunque juré que vi algo moverse. Aún así le resté importancia.

Justo entonces el teléfono sonó:

 _"Hey, hey. Me alegro que hayas regresado por otra noche. Te aseguro que será mucho más interesante esta vez. Dejamos unas nuevas reliquias durante este fin de semana y estamos rastreando una más en este mismo momento, así que déjame ponerte al día rápidamente y puedas ponerte a trabajar._

 _La atracción abre como en una semana, así que debemos asegurarnos de que todo funcione y nada se prenda en llamas. Cuando el lugar abra, la gente entrará por el lado opuesto del edificio y caminarán hacia ti, y pasarte donde estará la salida. Sí, oficialmente te has vuelto parte de la atracción y tomarás el papel de... ¡el guardia de seguridad!. Así que no solo monitorearás las cámaras y personas que van pasando, ya sabes, asegurarte que nadie robe nada o se pongan a besuquear en una esquina, pero también serás parte del show, hará que se sienta realmente auténtico o eso pienso."_

—Qué loco, jeje.

 _"Ahora déjame decirte sobre las novedades. Tenemos un nuevo set de dibujos, siempre es bueno, ¡y una cabeza de Foxy! que pensamos que puede ser auténtica, pero también puede ser otro disfraz falso... y encontramos un ventilador de escritorio, muy anticuado y de metal, cuida tus dedos."_

Miré el ventilador sobre el amplio escritorio y entre cerré los ojos.

 _"Por ahora el lugar es... ya sabes, luces bonitas, artículos para asustar. Honestamente creí que tendríamos más para ahora, así que si no tenemos algo realmente genial para la próxima semana, tal vez debamos meterte en un traje peludo, y caminar haciendo buuu, jeje. Pero como ya te dije, estamos en la siga de una muy buena pista. Uh... un tipo que ayudó a diseñar uno de los edificios, dice que hay un cuarto extra, detrás de una pared o algo así, así que echaremos un vistazo y veremos que podemos encontrar. Uh, Por ahora solo ponte cómodo con el nuevo arreglo. Uh, puedes ver las cámaras de seguridad, a tu derecha y presionar el botón azul. Puedes ver las cámaras de los pasillos, ventilaciones... y hacia tu izquierda, puedes presionar sobre el panel del sistema principal. Ya sabes, usa esto para reiniciar cualquier sistema que pueda dejar de funcionar. Uh... je, al tratar de hacerlo lo más autentico posible nos excedimos un poco, jeje... Algunos de estos equipos apenas funcionan. No estaba bromeando sobre las llamas, es un riesgo real. Y lo más importante sobre lo que debes vigilar es la ventilación. Mira, este lugar te hará la desconocida, y si dejas esa ventilación por si sola, comenzarás a ver cosas realmente locas, amigo. Mantén ese aire fluyendo."_

—¿Cosas locas? Con escucharte a ti es suficiente, amigo.

 _"Ok, mantén un ojo en las cosas y tendremos algo nuevo para ti mañana por la noche."_

—Uh...

No comprendí nada. Esa llamada parecía algo antigua, pero bueno. Miré la hora, eran 04:20. Vaya que el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, todo por oír la llamada.

Eché un vistazo a las opciones en la pantalla táctil: "Play Audio".

Toqué ese sector y pude oír un extraño sonido.

—Hi...

—¡Hyaaaaa!

Grité ya que creí que había alguien más aquí. Miré hacia todos lados agitada; la voz parecía la de un niño.

—Espera, ese botón provocó ese ruido. ¿Por qué estaba gritando entonces?

Suspiré por mi estupidez y presioné el botón de nuevo.

—Hello...

—Hola!

Respondí a la voz, aunque me sentí estúpida. Pensé entonces para qué servía aquél audio. ¿Ayuda a la soledad? No, esperen, aquél sujeto del teléfono también ayudaba para ello. Era deprimente en cierta forma.

Sonó una alarma que anunciaba las 6 a.m.

—Eso fue fácil...

Pensé en voz alta, sonriendo alegremente.

El gerente apareció en la puerta, sobresaltándome un poco.

—Hey, bien hecho...

—¿Por qué huiste de esa forma antes de que comenzara mi turno? -pregunté, ignorando las felicitaciones de antes.

El hombre se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. No pude evitar entre cerrar los ojos.

—E-es que tenía algo importante que hacer.

Respondió. Yo suspiré.

—Bien, bien. Y oye, no fue tan difícil...

El gerente levantó una ceja.

—Eh... umm... me alegra que no haya sido la gran cosa... uh... pero no te confíes mucho en las siguientes noches, podrías lamentarlo. Ya sabes...

Bueno, este tipo era más raro que el audio del niño. Decidí asentir e ignorar su actitud, pues se lo veía asustado.

Me despedí del gerente y regresé a mi casa, dispuesta a contarle todo a mi madre.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ **Mm... ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Saben, esta es mi primera historia de Five Nights at Freddy's y estaba algo nerviosa, jeje. La idea la he estado guardando por mucho tiempo, pues me daba algo de miedo publicarlo, ¿por qué? No lo sé :v pero uno no logra nada si no se arriesga jeje. Este era en realidad un prólogo, pero me quedó muy largo, jaja, ¿pero qué les pareció? Es una idea loca, lo sé, pero denle una oportunidad plis :)**

 **Este fic lo había publicado en Wattpad pero decidí quitarlo (?**

 **Cualquier idea por favor háganmela saber en los comentarios nwn**

 **Si les ha gustado díganmelo por favor y con mucho gusto subiré más capítulos (trataré de que sea semanal). Y si no, pos dejaré la historia ahí ya que tengo muchas por actualizar y no puedo perder el tiempo en una historia que nadie va leer, ya saben :'v**

 **Muchos saludos!**

 _ **MH99~**_


	2. Mi nombre es Springtrap

_Descargo de responsabilidad_ _:_ Five Night at Freddy's y sus personajes le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon; yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro. Las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

 _~Segunda Noche en Fazbear's Fright – Mi Nombre es Springtrap._

 **II**

Llegué a mi casa casi a las nueve de la mañana. ¿Por qué? Pues porque el bus se atrasó de nuevo. En realidad no funcionaban en horarios tan temprano; el primero debía de llegar 07:30, pero no cumplió satisfactoriamente su horario.

Abrí la puerta y asomé mi cabeza. Estaba todo oscuro y silencioso, y por alguna razón me recordó a la Atracción del Terror. Su silencio era perturbador, pero a la vez me hacía sentir que en realidad no estaba sola en ese lugar.

Comencé a inquietarme un poco.

Entré y cerré la puerta, luego me dirigí al cuarto de mi madre. Ella aún seguía dormida.

—Bueno, ya tendré tiempo para contárselo más tarde…

Suspiré y entré a mi cuarto que se encontraba arriba. La casa era pequeña, pero contaba con dos plantas.

Me dejé caer en mi cama pesadamente y bostecé. Siquiera me molesté en cambiar mis ropas pues tenía demasiado sueño.

Miré el reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Bueno, tenía dos horas para dormir antes de ir a la escuela.

—Un año más… sólo un año más y podré librarme de ese infierno…

Cerré mis ojos y me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Desperté al oír la alarma sonar con insistencia. Yo me quejé y le di la espalda al reloj, mientras este seguía chillando con un sonido agudo y metálico, como campanillas.

Cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada para amortiguar el ruido, pero éste aún se oía fuerte y claro. Gruñí y arrojé la almohada hacia un lado mientras que esta golpeó el reloj, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un ruido estrepitoso. Ahora estaba completamente destruido, pero al menos ya se había callado.

Me acomodé para volver al mundo de los sueños, sin darme cuenta que en verdad me había quedado dormida.

En cuanto abrí mis ojos una vez más, me sentí completamente perdida. Miré hacia todos lados sin saber donde me encontraba.

—¿D-dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es? —entonces me percaté del reloj-despertador completamente destruido en el suelo—. Oh… rayos…

Gruñí y sujeté mi cabeza ya que esta dolía un poco. ¿Sería por la falta de sueño? Vaya, qué sensible que soy, la verdad.

—Oh, vamos, fue mi primera noche y ya estoy quejándome como una anciana… increíble.

"Bienvenida al ámbito laboral", me dije.

Estaba segura de que me esperaban dolores de cabeza peores, por alguna razón. Tenía ese presentimiento.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí al baño. A pesar de que no tenía idea de qué hora era, me tomaba mi tiempo como si no hubiese otra cosa más importante que hacer.

En cuanto terminé de ducharme salí del baño con una toalla envolviendo mi cabello, y caminé a la cocina. Miré entonces el reloj en la pared: estaba parado, por supuesto.

—¿Qué rayos pasa con los relojes en esta casa?

Suspiré.

Me extrañó que no se encontrara mi madre por los alrededores. Por lo general ella era un poco inquieta y siempre estaba haciendo algo. Me sorprendía eso de ella.

Tomé mi celular. Era uno pequeño y su pantalla era táctil, aunque no era la gran cosa.

—Por favor, que no esté apagado…

No había tenido tiempo de cargarlo esta mañana.

Encendí la pantalla y este marcaba las 14:02.

—Oh…

Luego de unos segundos reaccioné.

—¡¿Las 14:02?! ¡No puedo creerlo, se me hizo muy tarde!

Lloriquee. Mi madre ahora se enfadará conmigo.

Entonces ella apareció en la cocina. Se la veía cansada y algo demacrada.

—¡¿Hija, como ha estado tu noche?!

Preguntó, al parecer ignorando completamente el hecho de que no había asistido a la escuela. O quizás sólo me lo reclamaría más tarde.

—¡Eh! ¡Muy bien! —respondí alegre— ¡Fue fácil!

—Ya veo, eso es bueno… —suspiró con alivio—. Había estado tan preocupada que no dormí por la noche.

—¡Mamá! —le regañé—. Los que más necesitas es descansar, no puedes trasnochar.

Ella sólo sonrió.

—No te preocupes hija. Tú debes estar más cansada que yo, a mi parecer. Tanto que no has asistido a la escuela hoy, ¿a que sí?

Esbocé una sonrisa forzada. Vaya que las palabras de mi madre habían sido un poco duras aunque no lo parecieran. Se la notaba enojada, pero a la vez ella intentaba ocultarlo.

Me dio un poco de escalofríos.

—L-lo siento… no sucederá de nuevo —agaché la cabeza apenada.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Fue tu primera noche y de seguro debió de haber sido un poco duro. Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar.

Tragué grueso.

—G-gracias…

Luego de ello almorzamos tranquilamente y mi madre se fue a descansar. Tuve que obligarla.

Lavé los platos y oí mi celular sonar. Era un mensaje.

Cuando terminé lo revisé. Era un mensaje de mi mejor amiga, Kathy.

" _Hey, Amy! Adivina qué…! Hubo una pelea hoy en la escuela. Por accidente le arrojaron comida a la cara a la chica ruda del curso adelantado, por una guerra de comida durante el almuerzo! Haha, lo hubieras visto! Sí que tiene mal genio…_

 _Qué pena que no viniste hoy, espero no haya ocurrido nada malo, ya sabes, es extraño que te ausentes así de repente._

 _Por cierto, en dos días tendremos examen de matemáticas ;-; mejor ve preparándote, sinceramente no me da buena espina ese examen, debe ser del diablo!_

 _Bueno pues, cuídate! (/^3^)/"_

Sonreí. Ella siempre me hace reír con su alocada personalidad. A veces era tan infantil.

No me agradaba lo del examen. No tendría casi nada de tiempo para estudiar, y… ¡Sería pasado mañana!

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré allí para estudiar. Y así estuve horas y horas repasando. Mi madre vino un par de veces y golpeó mi puerta preocupada, ya que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y así pasó el tiempo hasta que se hicieron las 21:30.

Suspiré. Me dolían los ojos, a veces creía que debía usar lentes para leer.

Bajé e hice la cena para mí y mi mamá. Mi cabeza había sido invadida por números y problemas, y no podía hacerlos desaparecer.

—Ay, Dios. Por eso odio matemáticas…

Murmuré.

La cena entre mi madre y yo fue silenciosa y amena. Aunque ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir.

Cuando terminé subí a mi habitación para cambiarme. Aunque sólo era la gorra, la placa y la misma remera azul de antes. También llevaba unos jeans negros y unas Converse igualmente negras con blanco.

Me despedí de mi mamá y salí de la casa. El viaje fue un poco más largo esta vez, ya que al parecer, debido a un accidente automovilístico, el bus tuvo que tomar otro camino. Aún así llegué justo a tiempo.

Suspiré con alivio.

Entré a la atracción y sentí una especie de escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Como si algo me observara desde algún lugar recóndito.

El gerente salió de su oficina y me saludó con la mano.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, ¿lista para otra noche? —preguntó con una sonrisa un poco forzada, la cual me hizo dudar por un instante. Aunque luego asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, ¡vamos allá…! —exclamé en una forma de darle ánimos al sujeto que se lo veía tan dudoso.

Abrió la boca y luego la cerró rápidamente, como si se hubiera tragado las palabras.

—Bien… todo lo que te diré es que a él por alguna razón le gusta moverse a partir de la segunda noche, así que ten cuidado, ¿sí?

—¿Él…?

—Sí. Bueno, debo irme ahora. Mucha suerte.

Prácticamente se va corriendo, al igual que la noche anterior. Todo lo que pude escuchar fue la puerta rechinante de salida.

Sentí frío repentinamente, y me sorprendió.

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi oficina, sintiendo miradas a cada paso que daba. No podía evitar voltear, pero aun así no había nada.

Llegué a la oficina y me senté en la silla. Pronto marcaron las doce y el teléfono sonó.

" _Hola, hombre. Ok, tengo noticias sorprendentes para tí. Primero que nada encontramos antiguos casetes de audio. ¡Estas cosas son prehistóricas! Creo que fueron grabaciones de entrenamiento, que fueron grabadas por otro empleado o algo así, así que estaba pensando en ponerlas por los parlantes mientras la gente camina por la atracción. Amigo, eso lo haría sentir como legítimo, pero tengo una sorpresa incluso mejor para ti. ¡No lo vas a creer!_ _ **Encontramos**_ _ **uno**_ _,_ _ **uno**_ _ **real**_ _..._

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso…?

" _Ah, eh... hombre, tengo que irme... eh. Si es que está por algún lado, seguro que lo verás. Ok, te dejaré algo del extraño audio que encontré. Te hablo luego, hombre."_

—…

"Hola _, hola... Uh, Bienvenido a tu nueva carrera como artista/entrenador para Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Esta cinta te proveerá con la información necesaria para manipular/meterse y salir del disfraz de la mascota. Ahora mismo tenemos dos trajes especialmente diseñados que cambian entre animatrónicos y trajes, así que presta mucha atención en como operar estos trajes, ya que accidentes/lesiones/muertes y grotescas mutilaciones pueden ocurrir._

 _Primero que nada debes aprender a manipularlos cuando están en su forma de animatrónicos. Para cada una de estas operaciones están programadas parar girar y moverse hacia el sonido, para interactuar en donde estén los niños para una máxima diversión. Para cambiar los animatrónicos a modo de disfraz, inserte la manivela entregada por el fabricante. Girarla retraerá y comprimirá las partes animatrónicas en los lados del traje, dando espacio para poder entrar. Asegúrate de que el pestillo de seguridad esta firme, para asegurar que las partes animatrónicas se mantengan en su lugar. Cubriremos esto con mayor detalles en la sesión de mañana._

 _Recuerda sonreír, tú eres el rostro de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

De repente me sentí inquieta. ¿Por qué esa llamada hablaba de Animatrónicos y trajes? No era una información importante, ¿verdad?

Miré las cámaras, pero entonces noté algo raro. En la cámara 9 había algo que brillaba, parecía un ojo y era plateado. Sentí entonces otro escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal.

—¿Q-qué es eso…?

Tan pronto lo pensé, aquello desapareció con una estática que invadió la pantalla. Jadee y comencé a tocar todo, hasta que presioné el botón del dispositivo de audio y ese "Hi" tan extraño se oyó por todo el lugar. La cámara parpadeó y aquella luz extraña regresó.

—¿Qué es eso…? ¿Estoy soñando?

Parpadee y froté mis ojos…

La luz ya no estaba.

Pero no fue alivio lo que sentí en caso de que fuera un extraño sueño, porque no lo era, yo lo sabía.

El temor me invadió. Comencé a revisar las cámaras y vi algo extraño que no supe identificar. Rápidamente aparté la tableta y algo se encontraba frente a mí, quien saltó sobre mí con agresividad. La silueta era similar a la de un niño.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Grité aterrorizada y entonces unas luces rojas comenzaron a parpadear por toda la Atracción con una alarma.

Miré hacia todos lados con desesperación y me acerqué a la computadora que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio. Allí salía "Ventilation error".

Presioné ahí sin saber qué hacer y el sistema comenzó a reiniciarse. Era tan lento que sentía que pasaban horas en lugar de minutos.

Las luces se detuvieron al igual que mi respiración agitada. El aire viciado comenzó poco a poco a renovarse.

Suspiré, pero fue entonces cuando sentí algo extraño. Sumamente extraño.

Una presencia justo frente a mí.

Levanté la mirada y mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

No podía apartar la mirada del ser frente a mi, al otro lado de la amplia ventana, observándome como si buscara algo en mi, indagara.

—N-no…

Susurré. Creí que no había animatrónicos en este lugar. Estaba segura de ello.

Pero me había equivocado. Cómo no…

Antes de que las lágrimas bajaran de mis ojos por mi rostro, arrastré los pies hacia mi derecha, lentamente y sin apartar la mirada del conejo animatrónico. Este seguía con la mirada perspicaz cada uno de mis movimientos.

Me mordí el labio cuando llegué finalmente a la tableta. El conejo aún seguía ahí, y yo jadee asustada. Entonces presioné el botón del audio en la cámara 2.

Mi cuerpo tembló y pronto noté que el conejo ya no estaba allí. Se había ido.

—E-el audio entonces funciona… y-ya entiendo qué quería decir el tipo de la llamada con eso de q-que los animatrónicos iban hacia el s-sonido…

En cuanto miré a la cámara, él ya no estaba. Mi corazón se aceleró de nuevo e intenté presionar, pero hubo un error.

—A-audio Device error… -n-no…

Iba a correr hacia la computadora pero oí pasos acercarse de nuevo. Miré hacia todos lados y con desesperación me arrastré bajo el escritorio, tratando de ocultarme tanto como podía. Agradecía ser pequeña en un momento como este, porque el espacio bajo el escritorio era muy reducido.

Los pasos se acercaron hasta que se hicieron eco por la oficina. Entonces vi algo caminar frente a mi, dos pies metálicos que pisaban lento y pesadamente, como si estuviese simplemente paseándose por la habitación.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y yo sollozaba en silencio. Estaba demasiado asustada; iba a morir, no podía creer que aquello fuera a pasar. Era sólo mi segunda noche, no esperaba nada de esto. De verdad que no…

Las dos piernas se detuvieron frente al escritorio. Ahogué un sollozo y casi dejo escapar un grito, pero tapé mi boca con mis dos manos mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

Se inclinó un poco pero no se agachó ni se asomó, como si se hubiese arrepentido. En cambio, movió sus piernas y se alejó de allí. Los pasos ahora hacían eco por los pasillos y pronto desaparecieron.

Mis ojos se ampliaron tan pronto como él se alejó. ¿Realmente se había ido?

Sonreí ligeramente y sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos. Y luego de un par de minutos tomé coraje y me asomé.

No había nadie.

Entonces decidí arrastrarme fuera del escondrijo. Pero una voz en mi cabeza me repetía varias veces que no lo hiciera, no era una buena idea.

Por supuesto. No lo fue.

Allí estaba él de nuevo, asomado desde la puerta mientras me observaba fijamente con sus ojos brillantes de plata. El animatrónico estaba muy dañado y su color era de un tono dorado – verdoso.

Pero simplemente me quedé paralizada, una vez más. Estaba tan asustada.

¿Por qué había decidido salir del escondite?

El conejo entonces comenzó a acercarse lentamente, a su propio ritmo. Yo sólo caminé hacia atrás hasta que choqué contra la pared. El animatrónico daba pasos cortos y ya casi estaba aquí .

Comencé a respirar con dificultad cuando se detuvo justo frente a mí. No sabía si era por mi baja estatura pero el robot se veía increíblemente alto, casi dos metros a mi parecer.

Me miró fijamente, como antes, y con esa sonrisa permanente en su rostro. Yo tragué grueso pero entonces él levantó su brazo derecho y sujetó mi cuello con dureza, elevándome a la altura de su rostro de conejo.

Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro. El conejo miró y luego ladeó un poco la cabeza, inclinándola ligeramente hacia la izquierda.

—T-Tu… t-tu…

Trató de pronunciar. Su voz metálica sonaba un poco grave. Yo lo miré, pero él seguía presionando mi cuello, pero con cada palabra que intentaba pronunciar, aplicaba más fuerza. Yo sentía que no podría soportar por mucho más tiempo.

—Ti-tienes miedo… ¿ve-verdad…? E-estás asustada…

Dijo finalmente. Yo lo miré con lagrimas en mis ojos. ¿Un animatrónico me estaba hablando? ¿A caso yo ya estaba agonizando?

—Sí… —dije como pude, ya que no podía respirar—. Mu… mucho…

Estaba por morir, ¿verdad? No perdía nada con responder.

Pero cuando creí que finalmente caería inconsciente él aflojó el agarre pero no me soltó. Su mano fría raspaba mi garganta.

Acercó su cara y su nariz toco la mía. Mi corazón latía con fuerza debido al miedo.

—Los guardias en este lugar… mueren. Tú… también morirás…

Tosí un poco mientras él aún me sujetaba.

Yo… no quería morir, no aún. ¿Por qué pasaba esto?

—Entiendo… pe-pero… ¿por qué?

Me atreví a preguntar. Su agarre se aflojó de repente y en sus ojos vi sorpresa.

—Porque…

Se quedó en silencio y simplemente me miró fijamente, alejando un poco su rostro del mío.

—Porque…

Parecía que no sabía realmente qué responder. Pude notar que estaba enojado o frustrado.

Levanté uno de mis brazos y toqué su nariz. No sé por qué lo hice, pese a la situación en la que me encontraba. Estaba probablemente por morir y… ¿yo acariciaba su nariz? Quizás yo ya estaba delirando, pero no me sentía tan débil ya que él suavizó la presión en mi cuello, una vez más, y me miró perplejo.

—¿Qué… estás haciendo…? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba ligeramente agitada.

—Uh…

No supe qué responder ya que tampoco lo sabía. Sentí que el conejo sujetó mi muñeca con su mano sobrante, apretándola con fuerza. Yo hice una mueca de dolor pero entonces me soltó y caí al suelo deslizando mi espalda contra la pared.

Tosí e inhalé, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Toqué mi cuello, el cual estaba enrojecido y tenía un pequeño corte que ahora sangraba. Jadee pues no me gustaba la sangre, siempre me había aterrado.

Miré hacia arriba en el animatrónico que me observaba con detenimiento: tenía una mano en su nariz, como si se la hubiera dañado o algo parecido.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. Se detuvo.

—Mi nombre es… Springtrap… —dijo y me miró— Y… espero que no seas tan idiota como para… regresar a este lugar… A menos que quieras morir…

Suspiré contrariada y bajé la vista. En cuanto miré de nuevo, él ya no estaba.

Llevé mis rodillas al pecho y las abracé. Sentí frío, todo estaba helado; definitivamente había pasado un mal rato.

No quería moverme, aún estaba asustada.

Pero, ¿Por qué no me mató? Ese tal Springtrap…

Eran las 5 de la mañana, y él me dejó vivir. ¿Por qué?

Entonces, debería estar agradecida con él, ¿verdad? ¿Debo decírselo?

Esperen, eso fue lo más estúpido que he pensado en toda mi vida. Mira que _agradecerle a un asesino por no haberme matado_. Más si se trataba de un conejo animatrónico con capacidad de razonar.

Me arrastré hacia la silla y me senté con dificultad en ella. Sentía mis piernas entumecidas.

Revisé las cámaras en lo que quedaba de hora. Mi cabeza dolía al igual que respirar. Debía al menos cumplir con mi trabajo o todo el esfuerzo sería en vano.

En la cam. 5 se encontraba el conejo animatrónico, Springtrap. Miraba a la cámara como si supiera que lo estaba observando, pero aún así no hizo ningún movimiento y permaneció allí hasta que una alarma, similar a unas campanas, comenzó a sonar. Ya eran las seis de la mañana.

Suspiré y me recargué sobre el escritorio con agotamiento. Mi ropa estaba manchada de la sangre que se deslizaba por mi cuello, debido a aquella herida producida por la metálica mano del animatrónico.

El gerente se asomó desde la puerta.

—¡Hey, felicidades por tu segunda noche! Ya tenemos listo tu uni… —me miró sorprendido—… forme…

Yo sólo giré mi cabeza hacia él. Mi expresión debió asustarlo porque retrocedió un poco, pero luego entró a la oficina y se acercó rápidamente a mí.

—¿E-estás bien…? —me preguntó preocupado.

Por supuesto que sí, ¿no lo ves? Sólo me apareció un fantasma; un conejo psicópata me atacó y habló, pero luego me perdonó la vida. Ah, y también me estoy desangrando, relativamente.

Demasiado por un día. No podré dormir nunca más por lo que acaba de pasar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que había un animatrónico en este lugar…? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—B-bueno… creí que lo había hecho… cuando llegaste.

—Eso no fue de ayuda…

Suspiré y traté de levantarme. El gerente vio la sangre y se sobresaltó

—¿Q-qué te sucedió?

—El animatrónico me atacó.

—Pero él no te… —ahogó las palabras. Yo sonreí un poco.

—¿Mató? No, no lo hizo. Quizás le di lástima, quién sabe…

Él sólo se quedó en silencio un momento, sorprendido. Al cabo de un minuto negó con la cabeza e hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Caminé tras él, aunque con dificultad. Una vez que llegamos a su oficina sacó de un botiquín algunas vendas y demás cosas para tratar la herida.

—Entonces… luego de esto, ¿ya no querrás trabajar aquí? —preguntó con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

Me quedé pensativa. Si permanecía en este lugar, entonces moriría, ya estaba advertida. Pero los horarios eran buenos y la paga estaba bien, llevaba tiempo buscando un empleo así.

Pero, ¿qué importaba la paga si tu vida era lo más importante? Por supuesto, eso no iba a negarlo. Pero había algo que quería descubrir.

—Tal vez me quede.

El gerente me miró como si estuviese loca. Pues bueno, sí lo estaba… ¿Ya había dicho que siempre tomaba malas decisiones?

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Tienes idea del riesgo que corres?!

—No te preocupes por eso. Además, tengo mis motivos —respondí mientras rodeaba mi cuello con vendajes. Quizás era demasiado, pero no quería ver más sangre.

—¿Uh…? —dijo extrañado y suspiró—. Entonces ten…

Me entregó una bolsa con mi uniforme. Era de color morado, casi lila, y llevaba bordado mi nombre en negro.

—Está bonito.

—Mm… creímos que ese color era mejor que el rosa —murmuró.

—Es perfecto. Gracias.

El hombre se rascó la nuca y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Uh, bueno, nos vemos antes de las doce, supongo. Trata mejor esa herida.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos.

Me marché tambaleante. Me sentía fatal, como si fuese a vomitar. Tal vez lo que pasé fue demasiado para mí, pero al menos estaba viva.

Aunque nuevamente vaya a arriesgarla, simplemente por un capricho. Vaya que soy inteligente…

Reí en voz alta mientras caminaba errante por las veredas de la ciudad.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ **Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y aquellas personas que me incitaron a continuar con esta historia nwn**

 **Este capítulo ha sido un poco extraño, creo yo, jeje. Aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios :3 por favor, díganme qué les pareció el cap, sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar, además de que me gusta saber sus opiniones. Y si tienen alguna idea para la historia, no duden en decírmelo.**

 **Si les ha gustado la historia entonces trataré de subir caps todos los Jueves, ¿qué les parece? =)**

 **Saludos! Y muchos abrazos! n.n/**

 _ **~MH99...**_


	3. Problemas

_Descargo de responsabilidad_ : Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon; yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro. Las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

~Capítulo exageradamente largo detected.

* * *

 _~Tercera noche en Fazbear's Fright - Problemas._

 **III**

En cuanto llegué a mi casa, siquiera me preocupé por no hacer ruido ni nada, sólo me dirigí a mi cuarto mientras prácticamente me arrastraba por las escaleras. Me dejé caer en la cama con un sonoro "uff" que escapó de mis labios. A pesar del gran agotamiento tanto físico como emocional, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

—Debí imaginarlo… de hecho, lo hice.

Suspiré.

Debía, además, tratar la herida. No era la gran cosa la verdad, pero aún así podría infectarse. Aunque la fatiga era todavía más poderosa, y me impedía moverme.

—Qué loco todo esto. El mundo está demente…

Había infinitas cosas que uno podría esperarse en la vida. Desde accidentes, ataques extraterrestres o muertes grotescas, pero definitivamente _no_ esto.

Y pensar que, aún así, estaba viva para contarlo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo…?

No era momento para el humor negro y absurdo. ¡Debía ser optimista! ¡Claro!

Al menos estaba viva, eso es algo.

¡Y mi uniforme no es rosa! Qué alivio. Además, el morado era un bonito color.

¡Y la hora de pensar en estupideces para hacer tiempo, llegó! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el uniforme hubiese sido, en cambio, de color rojo?

¿Atraería al animatrónico como toro de rodeo? Sonaba estúpido, pero tenía que preguntármelo.

—Eso hubiese sido divertido… haha… toro de rodeo…

Reí un poco histérica, como si hubiese tomado un par de copas antes de llegar a casa. Mi cabeza dolía demasiado pero yo no podía dejar de reír de mi propio chiste el cual sólo yo, aparentemente, sería capaz de entender.

—¡Agh! Diablos, es conejo, no un toro. ¿Qué pasa con mi vista? No diferencio bien dos animales completamente opuestos…

Por el amor de Dios, es sólo un robot. Como si hubiera mucho en qué pensar.

—Ahora sé que los fantasmas sí existen… —dije, tratando de verle el lado positivo. Por supuesto que no lo era para nada.

Luego de un rato logré sacar fuerzas para levantarme e ir a darme una ducha. En verdad fue un gran alivio, y en cuanto salí del baño me dispuse a tratar la herida.

Me miré en un espejo. El corte era en mi garganta, y a pesar de que era leve, había sangrado demasiado. Hice una mueca al pensar que pudo ser peor, incluso más grave.

—¿Ese animatróni- es decir, Springtrap, tiene navajas en sus manos o qué diablos? —me pregunté mientras pegaba una curita en el pequeño tajo—. Uh… Qué le diré a mamá ahora…

Ya que no podía dormir, debía ensayar una escusa más o menos creíble. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? No sabía mentir. Incluso yo misma me delataba cuando lo intentaba.

Y si le decía la verdad, entonces entraría en pánico y no me permitiría trabajar más en ese lugar. A mi madre le aterraban los animatrónicos.

No la culpo.

Pero yo **no** quería abandonar ese empleo, pese al riesgo que corría al permanecer allí. Y si soy una loca-demente-idiota-irresponsable-masoquista, ¿qué más da?

En eso, alguien golpeó la puerta. Tragué grueso, pues llegaba el momento de la verdad.

—Hija, ¿está todo bien? Te oigo hablar sola.

—Eh… umm… ¡Sí! —respondí con nerviosismo.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Ah… —debía pensar en algo—. L-lo que pasa es que… me estoy vistiendo ahora mismo.

—Entonces esperaré.

Ay, ¡demonios!

—Mejor pasa, ya terminé… —suspiré.

—¿Bueno…?

Ella abrió la puerta y sonrió al verme.

—Hey, ¿cómo ha sido tu segunda noche?

Le envié una sonrisa un tanto forzada, mientras aún planeaba una escusa.

—¡Muy bien! Tan fácil como la anterior… ¿No es increíble? Haha…

—Bueno, de hecho sí es algo muy bueno, pero creo que estás actuando un poco extraño…

—¡¿Extraño?! No, cómo crees…

De hecho, el tratar de actuar estúpidamente sólo lo hacía menos creíble. La intuición de mi madre era increíble.

—Y… ¡¿Qué es esa herida?! —exclamó histérica mientras se acercaba rápidamente a mí.

—Oh… eh… ¿esto? No es nada, sólo es un pequeño rasguño.

Vaya, ella siempre hacía un gran escándalo por pequeñeces. Es que el corte estaba cubierto, cómo es que dedujo que había sido algo un poco grave.

Mi madre me miró severa y se sentó en mi cama.

—Pues yo de aquí no me iré hasta que me lo digas. Fue en el trabajo, ¿verdad?

Agh, ¿cómo lo sabe?

—N-no… —traté de mentir pero no funcionó. El ceño fruncido de mi madre sólo empeoró.

—Estoy esperando.

No tenía otra opción. No había pensado en ninguna escusa factible, y era pésima mintiendo, por lo que cualquier esfuerzo de todos modos hubiese sido en vano.

Suspiré y me senté junto a ella. Miré mi regazo con nerviosismo.

—Lo diré, pero por favor, prométeme que no te enojarás conmigo o actuarás de forma precipitada. E-es que es algo difícil de contar y… no quiero interrupciones.

Ella miró dudosa, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues verás… —hice una pequeña pausa mientras pensaba en las palabras que debía escoger, mientras que mi madre me miraba impaciente—. Creí que hoy sería una noche cualquiera en la Atracción del Terror, pero fue el "terror", literalmente.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir…? —mi madre estaba algo inquieta.

—Huh… a lo que me refiero —me mordí el labio—… es que hay un animatrónico en el lugar…

Mi madre se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡No-!

—¡Mamá, tranquilízate! ¡Recuerda lo que me prometiste! —la miré un poco fastidiada—. Espera al menos que termine de hablar, por favor.

Ella me miró y se sentó en la cama una vez más e hizo una mueca. Su cara era de completa preocupación.

—Como iba diciendo, él… bueno… —suspiré—… ¡Él me atacó! Fue un momento difícil, pero bueno…

—¡¿Te-te atacó?! —la voz de mi mamá sonaba agitada.

—Sí… ¡Pero él me habló! ¿A que es genial?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Y hasta me dijo su nombre! Se llama Springtrap, fíjate.

—¿Ah…? —mi madre pronunció con un hilo de voz.

—Pero mírale el lado positivo… eh… um… —quedé pensativa—. ¡Es un conejo…!

—…

—Y a pesar de que estaba muy roto, su nariz era suave…

—¡Hija! ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! —mi madre, literalmente, estalló. Estaba hecha un verdadero manojo de nervios.

—Uh… —fue todo lo que pude responder.

Presentía lo que venía.

—¡El animatrónico te atacó y tú comienzas a bromear!

—Pero no estoy bromeando… su nariz de verdad era suave-

Decidí callarme ya que mi madre me envió una mirada de muerte. Ella comenzó a negar repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Pudo matarte!

Fruncí el ceño y gruñí.

—Pero decidió no hacerlo, como podrás ver.

Mi madre se quedó un momento en silencio, como si estuviese en medio de un debate interno. Podía notar que estaba muy asustada.

Hice una mueca. Me sentía culpable.

—Sabía que los animatrónicos tenían vida propia. Siempre lo supe a pesar de que sólo eran simples rumores…

—Yo la verdad no me lo esperé —dije con sinceridad. Bueno, nadie se espera realmente que un robot venga por cuenta propia, y te hable, para variar.

Y además, se movía **demasiado** rápido para ser una simple máquina oxidada. ¿Cómo diablos lo hacía?

Mi madre sollozaba. ¿Por qué? Si yo estaba bien. Estaba viva.

Quizás sólo estaba asustada, pero eso sólo me hacía pensar que ella exageraba.

¡No fue para tanto! ¿Verdad…?

—Mamá…

Ella suspiró.

—Con todas esas cosas que dijiste antes… ¿S-segura que no te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?

No comprendo. ¿Se refería a las estupideces de antes?

—En realidad, eran la pura verdad —respondí apenada—. Aunque ahora que mencionas lo de la cabeza… tal vez cuando él me acorraló contra la pared…

—¡¿Qué?!

Se levantó de golpe y me señaló con el dedo de forma acusadora, con una mirada amenazadora.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que además de ser una hojalata asesina es también un pervertido?! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡De sólo pensar que los niños van a ese lugar, deberían cerrarlo!

Mi madre estaba al borde de la histeria.

Reí nerviosa e incómoda. Puse en duda las verdaderas intensiones de ese tal Springtrap.

Una era más que clara: Quería matarme. Aunque no lo hizo, sin embargo.

Pero no podía desmentir lo que dijo mi madre, yo de verdad no lo sabía. Pero oigan, es un animatrónico, un robot, no creo que pueda hacer nada aunque quisiera.

Eso sería demasiado raro. Hasta me pareció, en cierta forma, perturbador. Extraño más que nada.

Pero pervertidos hay muchos, y en todos lados. Un robot podía serlo también, ¿no? Rogaba que no.

Mi madre misma era una pervertida por malpensar todo, pero no la juzgo, yo también llegué a pensarlo. Justo ahora me lo estoy preguntando.

Pero luego de todo lo ocurrido, ¿cómo haré para convencerla de continuar trabajando allí? A pesar de que tal vez arriesgaría mi vida de la manera más estúpida.

Yo misma me metería en la boca del lobo.

Tal vez tenía mis propias razones, sin embargo, no eran muy claras. Sólo quería quedarme una semana y terminar con mi trabajo.

Quizás sólo quería demostrar que podría sobrevivir, enfrentar los momentos más difíciles. Gracias a ese empleo ya no sentía tanto miedo, de a poco mi cobardía se estaba yendo.

Era algo que me hacía muy feliz, la verdad. Me traía demasiados problemas.

El miedo y la timidez eran aliadas.

—No volverás a ese lugar, ¿me oíste? —dijo en un tono que decía claramente que no aceptaba reclamos.

—P-pero…

La miré desesperada. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Nada de peros.

—¡Por favor! —me puse de pie rápidamente—. ¡No hagas esto, necesito ese empleo!

Mi madre perdió completamente la paciencia.

—¡He dicho que no! ¿A caso quieres matarte? ¡Estás loca!

Me mordí el labio y gruñí con molestia.

—¡Te aseguro que no pasará nada! ¡Te lo juro! —exclamé con súplica. Ella iba a replicarme pero la interrumpí—. Te lo prometo…

Ella me miró, y al cabo de unos minutos negó con la cabeza casi frenética.

—No, tienes que entenderlo, Amy…

—Yo… lo entiendo… —susurré— Pero esto es… como una prueba para mí. Han sido sólo dos noches, y no negaré que fue difícil, pero me ha ayudado. Siento que algo en mí ha cambiado…

—N-no entiendo a qué te refieres —mi madre me miró angustiada—. N-no hagas esto, Amy.

Sonreí de lado y la abracé.

—Sólo no te preocupes, ¿sí? Te lo prometo.

Ella correspondió al abrazo con más fuerza.

—¿Y-y qué hay de…?

—No te preocupes por él. Yo umm… —pensé un momento—. V-vi que el gerente tenía un libro muy interesante… eh… creo que ponía algo así como… huh… "Cómo caerle bien a un Animatronic". L-luego se lo pido…

¿Otra vez diciendo idioteces, Amy? ¿De dónde sacas semejantes ideas tan surrealistas? No tenía sentido, la verdad.

Pero la expresión de perplejidad de mi mamá no tenía precio. Sólo rompió el abrazo para mirarme a los ojos con una mueca extraña.

—No hay forma de que exista un libro así… —susurró, a penas audible.

Me costó un poco oír lo que dijo, pero luego reí.

—Lo creas o no, es así.

Por supuesto que no.

Estaba mintiendo.

Es imposible que un libro así exista. Es ilógico.

Aunque la idea se me hacía graciosa. Si lograba superar las noches, entonces escribiría un libro así.

Mi madre jadeó con tristeza.

—Yo… no lo sé… —dudó y suspiró. Yo le sonreí de manera tranquilizadora.

—Sólo quiero que me prometas, mamá, que dormirás bien por la noche. No trasnocharás mientras estoy en el trabajo, por favor.

Me miró un momento, como si no quisiese aceptarlo. Dudó y dudó por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente asintió, lentamente.

Sonreí.

—Gracias. Sólo no te preocupes, ¿sí? Nada pasará.

Nada.

No sabía por qué me sentía tan segura de ello. Sólo lo estaba… Y era algo bueno, ¿verdad?

—No sé qué hora es, pero creo que deberías ir preparándote para la escuela.

Oh, es cierto.

Asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie. No tenía ánimos de ir, pero debía hacerlo.

¡Y mañana es el examen! Eso significaba que debía estudiar toda la tarde.

Bendita sea mi suerte.

Salí corriendo por la puerta mientras mi madre me observaba. Pude oír un suspiro de parte de ella antes de alejarme.

Salí de mi casa una vez estuve preparada. ¡Iba tarde!

Por alguna razón no tenía hambre. Con sólo pensar en la comida sentía un revoltijo en mi estómago, lo que era muy desagradable.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron lentas. Era desesperante.

El profesor hablaba demasiado, y cada una de sus palabras eran como fuertes golpes en mi cabeza adolorida. Mis párpados pesaban por el cansancio, pero no podía dormirme ni aunque quisiera.

A pesar de todo esto, temía cerrar los ojos.

Podía oír a los demás chicos hablar sobre ese dichoso examen de matemáticas. Aparentemente iba a ser muy difícil, y a todos les preocupaba eso.

Como una especie de… examen decisivo. Integraba una amplia gama de temas vistos durante todo el año. En pocas palabras, todo un año resumido en una hoja.

Qué gracioso.

Odiaba a esa profesora. De seguro estaba regocijándose.

¡Vamos! ¿Sólo dos días para estudiar? ¿Por qué no nos avisó con anticipación?

Decidí no pensar mucho en ello, ya que la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases finalmente había sonado. Me embargó una inmensa alegría, ¡finalmente me iría!

Guardé mis cosas y me fui de allí. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia la salida de la escuela, oí a alguien gritando mi nombre escandalosamente.

—¡Amy! ¡AMY!

Me detuve. Ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—Hey… uff… Amy… agh.

Mi mejor amiga se detuvo junto a mí, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se había encorvado, con sus manos en sus rodillas.

Arquee una ceja.

—¿Qué? —dije, un poco fastidiada. Ella me miró e hizo un puchero.

Kathy era muy pálida de piel, muy similar a mi madre. Su cabello era de color negro, ondulado, y lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja mientras dos mechones rebeldes caían en ambos lados de su rostro.

Ella siempre tenía una expresión infantil, a pesar de que era casi un año mayor que yo.

Me apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente.

—¡Me debes una explicación! —exclamó. Yo suspiré y aparte su dedo que casi tocaba mi rostro.

—¿Explicación de qué? Oh, y es de mala educación señalar a la gente de esa forma.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Con que comenzaste a trabajar y no me lo dijiste, ¿eh? Y en aquella extraña atracción del horror o terror, lo que sea, ¡ni más ni menos!

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —inquirí. Esta chica me daba miedo.

Ella sonrió con orgullo y puso una mano en su pecho, justo en el corazón.

—Rumores, rumores~

—Eres una vieja chismosa, Kathy.

Suspiré. Era increíble como se expandían los rumores.

—No lo soy —se quejó con una mueca—. Todos saben que eres una vaga, ¡y bastó con que un solo chico se enterara para que se hiciera viral!

—¡Estás loca, Kathy! ¿Qué cosas andan diciendo de mí?

Suspiré angustiada. No comprendía por qué era tanto el empeño de los demás por meterse en vidas ajenas.

—No tanto como lo que se dice de aquél lugar —se quedó pensativa—. Por cierto, ¿es cierto eso de que ese lugar está maldito? Se dice que todos los empleados nocturnos allí desaparecen. Por supuesto, son sólo leyendas urbanas, ¡pero sabes que me encantan!

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al recordarlo.

—Uhm… sabes… tengo que volver a mi casa ahora.

Ella me examinó con la mirada.

—Está bien. Pero oye, te ves fatal. ¿has dormido bien?

Es cierto. Parecía muerta en vida con esas grandes bolsas bajo mis ojos. No había dormido esta mañana.

—E-estoy bien, no te preocupes —moví mis manos frente a ella un poco—. El asunto del examen me ha tenido algo ajetreada, pero no es nada.

—Mientes, es por tu trabajo.

Rayos, ¿cómo lo saben? ¿Será que me conocen bien?

—B-bueno…

Fue como un impulso. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, recibiendo miradas y oyendo murmullos. No me importó, sólo quería huir de esa situación.

Lo último que pude oír fue a Kathy llamando a mi nombre antes de que yo saliera por la puerta hacia el exterior.

Sin duda, mañana será un día incómodo.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi casa, mi madre no estaba. Sobre la mesa de la cocina encontré una nota de ella: decía que ella tenía asuntos importantes que atender, y que por si acaso me había preparado algo de comer. Si era posible, que lo llevase a mi trabajo. Estaba en la nevera.

Ella sabía que no había estado comiendo. Qué intuitivas eran las madres.

Sonreí y asentí para mí misma. Decidí que lo llevaría a mi trabajo, ya que no quería pensar en comer en esos momentos. Puaj.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y comencé a estudiar. No tenía noción del tiempo hasta que le eché un vistazo a la ventana. Estaba oscuro, pero podía ver enormes nubes grises cubriendo el vasto cielo.

¿Será que se aproximaba una tormenta? No puede ser, me aterraban las tormentas eléctricas.

—E-espero que no sea la gran cosa…

Noté que Kathy no me había enviado ningún mensaje. ¿Estaría enfadada?

Tomé el celular encendí la pantalla.

—Uhm… tal vez deba disculparme con ella… sí.

No debí hacerle eso, pero realmente me sentí incómoda con aquella situación. Fue extraño recordarlo.

Estaba por escribir el mensaje, pero me arrepentí.

—No, me disculparé mañana en persona, y responderé a todas sus dudas.

Dije decidida.

Noté entonces que eran casi las diez de la noche. ¡Oh, no! El viaje es largo, se me hará tarde.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y corrí por las escaleras hacia la cocina. En un bolso guardé lo que había preparado mi madre, y también algunas galletas y tostadas. En resumen, todo lo que encontré.

Subí a mi cuarto y me vestí con mi nuevo uniforme. Me agradaba mucho el color, incluso había una nueva gorra morada. Luego devolvería la otra.

En cuanto abrí la puerta para salir de la casa, sentí que el frío viento calaba mis huesos, por lo que tomé una chaqueta y salí por la puerta.

Al parecer mi madre iba llegando, pero antes de siquiera dijera algo le saludé con la mano y me fui apresurada.

El bus se atrasó demasiado, pero logré llegar seis minutos antes a la atracción. A lo lejos podía oír los truenos resonando y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, esta rechinó como siempre. Di un suspiro tembloroso.

El gerente se asomó desde su oficina y me saludó.

—¡Hey! Uhm… veo que era cierto, ¡sí viniste!

Sonreí de lado.

—Por supuesto. Cumpliré con la semana, ya verá —dije con confianza. Él me miró sorprendido—. Aunque debo admitir que fue un tanto difícil convencer a mi madre, pero me las arreglé.

El gerente arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Eh… sólo mentí —sonreí nerviosa—. Dije que tenías un libro de auto-ayuda para agradarle a un animatrónico, y que me lo prestarías…

Reí divertida por el recuerdo. Pero por alguna razón, el gerente no se veía sorprendido.

—Oh… —dijo, mirando a la nada. Entonces hizo señas para que lo siguiese a su oficina. Una vez dentro él caminó hacia una estantería en el otro extremo de la habitación y comenzó a buscar en él, hasta que sacó un libro y me lo entregó con una sonrisa—. ¿Te refieres a esto?

Mis ojos se ampliaron a más no poder, y mi boca se abrió ligeramente.

¡Oh, por favor! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

"Secretos para llevarse bien con un animatrónico", ponía aquél libro polvoroso.

Increíble…

—Huh… —dije incómoda.

Él rio, como si hubiese imaginado mi reacción.

—Verás, ese libro fue escrito por dos ex guardias de la antigua pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. ¿A que fue una buena idea?

—Pues… qué va.

Suspiré, quizás sea de ayuda. Aunque no me esperaba que realmente existiera algo así, quedé anonada.

—Al principio fue ideado para motivar a los principiantes en aquél empleo, pero al parecer se vendió mucho.

—Ya veo.

Aún no podía creerlo.

—Uhm… puedes quedártelo, quizás sirva de algo —dijo y suspiró.

—Oh, muchas gracias —sonreí. Él sólo asintió y se rascó la nuca.

Miró la hora y se despidió, yéndose rápidamente. Ahora entendía cuál era el motivo de su apuro.

Suspiré y caminé hacia mi oficina. Faltaba un minuto para que el reloj marque las 12 a.m.

Me sentía muy intranquila, y mucho frío. Entonces me puse la chaqueta y el teléfono sonó:

" _Hola, hola, para la lección de hoy seguiremos nuestro entrenamiento de técnicas de manipulación apropiada, mientras uses algún tipo de animatrónico como traje debes asegurar de que las partes animatrónicas están completamente comprimidas y aseguradas con el pestillo de seguridad por dentro del traje, toma un momento y posiciona tu cabeza y torso de manera que puedas moverte y ver. Trata de no apegarte al seguro y de no tocarlo en ningún momento, ya que podrías aflojarlo y este podría soltarse en cualquier momento._

 _En caso de que el seguro se suelte mientras usas el traje, por favor, intenta alejarte de áreas con personas antes de desangrarte para no arruinar la experiencia del cliente."_

—¿H-huh?

" _Como siempre, si hay alguna emergencia, dirígete a la habitación falsa designada. Cada lugar tiene su propia sala extra que no está incluida en ninguno de los mapas digitales de los animatrónicos o del sistema de seguridad. Esta habitación está escondida de los clientes, es invisible a los animatrónicos y siempre está fuera de cámara._

 _Como siempre, recuerda sonreír, tú eres el rostro de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

—Ese tipo está demente…

Pensé en voz alta mientras comía una galleta. Poco a poco había comenzado a sentir hambre.

Miré las cámaras y vi al animatrónico en la cámara 10. Sin embargo, éste no se movía.

—Q-qué raro…

¿Por qué no se movía? ¿A qué esperaba? ¿Debería estar aliviada o preocupada?

Ya casi eran las tres de la mañana, y todo seguía igual.

La mirada del conejo entonces se volvió hacia la cámara repentinamente. Yo me sobresalté y comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

La pantalla parpadeó y distorsionó, siendo invadida por una estática.

Camera System, error.

Desesperada, toqué el audio, pero no podía ver nada, por supuesto.

Audio Devices, error.

Corrí hacia la computadora me dispuse a reparar los errores reiniciando los sistemas. Su lentitud me desesperaba y mi respiración poco a poco se agitaba.

En cuanto terminó fui rápido hacia las cámaras, pero no lograba hallar al animatrónico.

—¿D-donde estás? Anda, dímelo… n-no desaparezcas así…

En la cámara 8 vi una silueta, alta y delgada. No entendía lo que era, pero no sabía si debía apartar la vista o qué. Estaba aterrada.

En cuanto me alejé de la tableta, espantada, algo se apareció frente a mí, bloqueándome la vista.

Solté un fuerte grito pero a cada lugar al que deseaba mirar, esa cosa que sonreía de forma macabra me lo impedía. Cerré los ojos, y en cuanto los abrí, ya no estaba.

—¿Q-qué rayos era eso…?

La oficina se iluminó con una luz parpadeante roja y el aire parecía faltar en el lugar. Esto indicaba una falla en la ventilación.

Me acerqué tan rápido como pude a la computadora, jadeando pesadamente. Me dispuse a reparar el problema.

—V-vamos… vamos…

Justo cuando terminó algo me empujó con fuerza, tirándome al suelo.

Solté un quejido de dolor, pero pronto fue sustituido por el miedo cuando miré hacia arriba.

—S-Springtrap…

Dije con nerviosismo. El susodicho sólo me miró fijamente y me sentí incómoda.

—¿Por… qué volviste…? —inquirió con su voz grave y entrecortada. Yo sólo me arrastré un poco hacia atrás y él dio un paso hacia adelante.

—A-ah… b-bueno… yo… —tartamudee sin saber realmente qué responder—… Y-yo… necesito el trabajo… e-eso es todo…

Simplemente me miró con cara de que le importaba un carajo.

—Vas a morir.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero cuando me di cuenta ya me tenía arrinconada.

—A-ah… por-por favor… esta situación de nuevo no… m-mi madre cree que eres un pervertido… y-ya sabes…

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Por qué decía estupideces cada vez que estaba nerviosa?! Era vergonzoso.

Pero, sorprendente, él me quedó mirando.

—¿Eso… qué significa…?

Aquello me dejó perpleja.

¿Era en serio? ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando o me había golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte cuando él me empujó?

—P-pues eso quiere decir que… huh… un pervertido es alguien que… eh… hace cosas indebidas… uhm… como tocar a-a alguien sin su consentimiento o… a-acosar sexualmente a alguien… huh…

¿Por qué estaba respondiendo de todos modos? Esto no tenía sentido.

—… —me miró.

¡Por favor, que alguien me explique lo que está pasando!

—¿Es… eso? —pude notar que él se alejaba sólo un poco.

Vamos… ¿realmente entendió? Esto no puede ser cierto. Pero creo que podría sacar algo de provecho.

—S-sí… —respondí con nerviosismo—. A-así que eso te hace ser un pervertido…

Seguía sin decir nada. Aproveché entonces que yo era algo pequeña y me escabullí por entre las piernas del animatrónico y corrí hacia el otro extremo de la oficina.

Springtrap, al parecer, reaccionó tarde, por lo que luego volteó y noté enfado en sus ojos.

Oh uh.

Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo con el cual defenderme. El conejo ahora se acercaba a mí con pasos pesados.

Noté que no llevaba mi gorra puesta, la cual vi bajo el escritorio. No me importó, sin embargo.

No sabía cómo defenderme. Yo no destacaba por tener fuerza. Me sentía inútil; yo era débil, tímida y cobarde.

Lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. Ahí estaba de nuevo, llorando.

En cuanto él estaba frente a mí yo no hice otra cosa más que arrojarle mi chaqueta a la cara. No ayudó mucho, ya que simplemente se la quitó y la tiró a un lado.

Sólo logró molestarlo aún más.

Pero algo hizo que se detuviera en seco y me mirara fijamente con ojos sorprendidos.

—Mo… morado…

Dijo con voz extraña. Por un momento sonó algo distorsionada.

¿Morado?

Mi mirada bajó a mi vestimenta, y luego hacia él.

Estaba como petrificado. Eso me asustaba, ¿a caso en lugar de rojo… era el morado?

—P-pues… fue el color que escogieron mis jefes… y-yo no tengo nada que ver con esto…

Tarde. Él ya estaba acercándose, rápido y peligrosamente.

Yo grité del miedo cuando él me tomó de los hombros con fuerza.

No entendía qué pasaba, pero estaba aterrada. Quería llorar.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No sabía que no te gustaba ese color, mis jefes tienen la culpa, no yo! ¡Ayuda!

Grité como una loca mientras trataba de apartarme desesperadamente, pero él no me soltaba.

Me quedó mirando. ¡¿Por qué diablos hacía eso?!

Intenté darle una patada, pero sólo logré darle un ligero golpe en la pierna, lo cual hizo que se molestara mucho más. Me empujó contra la pared, aún sujetando mis hombros, pero con más fuerza.

Hice una mueca y jadee, ya que por un momento me faltó el aire. Cerré mis ojos, no quería mirar.

—Me gusta ese color…

Springtrap dijo como si nada. Si yo hubiese estado bebiendo algo en ese momento, sin duda lo hubiera escupido por la sorpresa. Mis ojos se abrieron y me giré lentamente hacia él.

—¿Q-qué…? —dije con voz temblorosa—. B-bromeas… ¿cierto?

—No…

—E-entonces… ¿v-vas a matarme? —No perdía nada con preguntar.

—Sí…

—Pe-pero… —suspiré. Si preguntaba lo siguiente quizás se enfadaría más conmigo, e incluso me mate antes de que siquiera fuera capaz de reaccionar. Por supuesto, decidí arriesgarme; debía saberlo—. ¿Por qué m-matas a los guardias n-nocturnos?

Esta vez, él llevó una de sus manos a mi cuello, tal como lo hizo la noche anterior. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza debido al dolor de la herida que aún se encontraba allí.

—¡No… preguntes eso de nuevo…! —exclamó el animatrónico con ira. Yo me sorprendí pero sonreí de lado.

—¿P-por qué…? —le desafíe—. Necesito saberlo… e-es como una duda existencial… para mí…

—N-no… —miró frustrado y molesto—… no… sé...

Repentinamente me soltó sin ningún cuidado. Caí al suelo dolorosamente, pero no fue más fuerte que el miedo.

Él.. ¿no lo sabía? Todo este tiempo estuvo asesinando a los guardias, pero, ¿con qué razón?

¿Será una falla en su programación? ¿Por qué los animatrónicos hacían esto?

Yo… no lo entiendo.

Pero quería saberlo, no pensaba quedarme con la incógnita.

—Eh… uhm… lamento si fue una pregunta indebida.. huh… pero gracias por… este… no matarme ayer… haha…

Era increíble como decía estupideces cuando estaba nerviosa, pero en realidad estaba siendo sincera. En verdad estaba feliz porque no acabó con mi vida… y hoy también.

Springtrap iba a decir algo, pero entonces la oficina se iluminó con aquella parpadeante luz roja.

La ventilación estaba fallando.

Yo no podía hacer nada, estaba segura de que Springtrap no me lo permitiría.

Entré en pánico y mi corazón se aceleró mientras aquellas luces continuaban parpadeando en señal de alerta y el aire comenzaba a faltar.

¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

 ** _N/A:_ ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? n.n **

**Logré subir el cap justo a tiempo uwu creí que no llegaría, pero mi internet es muy troll :v**

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Lo sé, fue incluso más extraño que el anterior, creo que me dejé llevar un poco, huh. Y lo siento, no puedo evitar agregarle humor a algunas situaciones en la historia, es que soy pésima cuando se trata de seriedad, pero trato de esforzarme, jeje.**

 **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y por agregar a favoritos y seguir, me pone feliz saber que les está gustando nwn.**

 **Creo que el cap quedó un poco largo. Bah, no creo que más de 5100 palabras sea demasiado :v (?**

 **Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia, incluso planeaba ilustrar algunas situaciones, pero no sé.**

 **Estoy algo depre ;-;**

 **Muchas gracias! Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Saludos n.n/**

 _ **~MH99**_


End file.
